Valkyrie
|related = Armadillo Buzzard Sea Sparrow |caption = The Valkyrie in Grand Theft Auto Online. |price = $2,850,000 (After The Humane Labs Raid, Online) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |image_size = 300 |variants = Valkyrie MOD.0 |manufacturer = Buckingham |capacity = 4 (pilot, front gunner and 2 side gunners)}} The Buckingham Valkyrie (Pronounced: Valk-i-ree) is a military transport helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of the Heists Update. Design The helicopter is mainly based on the Bell UH-1Y Venom, a four-bladed modernized version of the American Bell UH-1 Iroquois "Huey", utilized by the United States Marines. However, unlike the UH-1Y, the exhausts are very close to each other similarly to a Bell 212/412 and it features a Fenestron tail rotor from a Eurocopter Dauphin. The helicopter lacks side doors, though cockpit doors are still present (where the number 23 is seen). The helicopter features an armament of two side miniguns that are usable by passengers, as well as an explosive ammo-firing quad-barrel cannon used by the copilot. By default, it can spawn in a dark green, black or grey color with black nose and features one of three decals on the same nose; *a white spade *a woman with the caption "Miss Zancudo" *a woman bending over with the caption "Come & take it" U.S. Army and "N-LS5513" decals are also found on the side of the helicopter. It is operated by Merryweather Security and the United States Army. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Valkyrie has average speed, comparable to the Swift or Frogger. It is quite maneuverable and is capable of turning quickly, which is useful in dogfights when the Valkyrie's gunners need to aim. The two miniguns to the Valkyrie's sides have a fast firing speed and are capable of destroying a weak helicopter within a few seconds of sustained fire. They also feature a very wide turning and elevation radius, being able to fire almost directly forward or backwards, albeit having poor gun depression. The front gun manned by the co-pilot fires explosive rounds, though at a lesser rate of fire - a compromise remedied by the gun's powerful destructive capability. The pilot cannot control any of the crew-operated weapons, but with a well-coordinated team, the Valkyrie still poses a considerable threat to any ground or air units. When the front gunner starts using the cannon, the game displays a camera view, similar to the Buzzard. At this state, the gunner can aim where he/she needs to shoot and can devastate vehicles and other players, thanks to its explosive ammo. The pilot can also see the camera view when used, in order to verify the gunner's targets or locate enemies. Range, however, is an issue, and the pilot must be closer to a target, allowing the front gunner to kill these targets. As a compromise for its considerable armament, the Valkyrie suffers from very thin armor. It will begin to smoke after very few small-arms rounds to any part of its chassis and can be brought down by Police Mavericks and their gunners in a matter of minutes. As with most helicopters, it will be instantly destroyed by a single grenade, bomb or rocket. If there is only one player on the passenger seat, that player can press right on the D-Pad to switch between the left or right minigun. This makes the passenger on the back much more useful in case an enemy trying to attack the Valkyrie is trying to flank to avoid taking damage from the minigun. It is worth noting that the Valkyrie used in the The Humane Labs Raid has armor plating taken from the previously acquired Insurgent LAPV, and therefore is capable of taking multiple direct rockets (around 5-6) before being destroyed. This armor, however, is not present on the purchased variant, and it will go down with one hit from a rocket fired from a Homing Launcher or any missile bearing vehicle. Variants Valkyrie MOD.0 Added in the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Update, a canon-less variant named the Valkyrie MOD.0 is used for the new Adversary Mode Extraction exists. ValkyrieMOD0-GTAO-front.png|The Valkyrie MOD.0 in GTA Online. Image Gallery Valkyrie-GTAO-Front.png Valkyrie-GTAO-Rear.png UnnamedHelicopter-HeistsUpdate.jpg|A screenshot of the Valkyrie during the Heists trailer., GTAV-Heists-Update-35.jpg|Rear of the Valkyrie. UnnamedHelicopter-GTAO-Rear-Decals.png|Close-up of the decals and exhausts. ValkyrieLogo1.jpg|White Spade nose art. ValkyrieLogo2.jpg|"Come and take it" nose art. ValkyrieLogo3.jpg|"Miss Zancudo" nose art. GTAV-Valkyrie.jpg|Front view of the Valkyrie in GTA Online. GTAV-Heists-Update-24.jpg|A gunner using the mounted minigun. GTAV-Heist-Plan.png|An image of the Valkyrie behind Agent 14. VenomMinigunFiring-GTAV.jpg|A gunner firing at a Frogger. Valkyrie-GTAV-Minigun.jpg|Close-up on the minigun. ValkyrieGun-GTAV-FPS.jpg|The Minigun in first person Valkyrie-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Valkyrie on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Valkyrie_GTAO_In_Action.jpg.png|The Valkyrie in action during The Humane Labs Raid. Locations Grand Theft Auto Online * Available from Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,850,000. ** Delivered by Pegasus Lifestyle Management. It will only spawn in dark gray. Trivia *Valkyrie is a female entity in Norse mythology who chooses those who may die in battle and those who may live. **It is one of the six vehicles in the series named after mythical creatures, the other five being the Hydra, Phoenix, Leviathan, Kraken and Banshee. * The name of the helicopter is also a reference to the beach attack sequence from "Apocalypse Now", where a US Air Cavalry unit attacks a Vietcong village in mostly Bell UH-1 helicopters (the predecessor of the UH-1Y Venom on which the Valkyrie is based on) while they play Richard Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries on their helicopter. The Buzzard's real-life counterpart also appears in the movie. **The Valkyries referred to in the Wagner opera are female warriors that guide the souls of fallen warriors to Valhalla, hall of the gods and the Old Norse equivalent of heaven. **Furthermore, the description refers to the Valkyrie as a "survivor from the 1960s war effort", as reference to how the UH-1 Iroquois was largely used by the US Air Force and US Army during the Vietnam War. *When the side gunner is "aiming", the barrel starts to spin and is able to shoot instantly when spinning at full speed, while other players hears as if the gun makes a short delay before the weapon's sound is heard. This is just an audio issue, and not a result of lag. *Even though the Valkyrie has a fenestron tail just like the Frogger: **Running into the tail rotor while it's spinning will result in death. **The tail rotor can be damaged or destroyed by gunfire. *Entering this vehicle gives the player a Sniper Rifle, with 10 rounds. *The Valkyrie on Rockstar Games Social Club appears to have no front nose decals, unlike the in-game appearance. *The cannon sound seems to be a higher-pitched version of the APC's turret sound. See Also *Valkyrie MOD.0 - Cannon-less variant. * Armadillo, an emergency helicopter with a similar appearance. * Buzzard, another light attack helicopter featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. * Savage, another attack helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update. * Hunter, another attack helicopter featured in the 3D Universe. * Annihilator, another attack helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto Online. * Sea Sparrow, another light attack helicopter seen in the 3D universe. References Navigation }} de:Valkyrie (V) es:Valkyrie Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Military Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Military Helicopters Category:Military Aircraft Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather